1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display cases for bakery goods and the like. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a display case wherein interior shelves and supporting structures therefore are demountably mounted so that the shelves and supporting structures can be quickly and easily removed for fast yet effective cleaning of the entire bakery case.
2. State of the Prior Art
Bakery cases and other types of food display cases must be kept free from dirt, mold, bacteria and the like. Frequently, complete cleaning of such cases is required. Cleaning around permanent shelves is tedious and time consuming. More importantly, it is difficult to completely clean the shelves at the juncture of the shelves and the sidewalls. Bacteria and dirt may lodge at such junctures and contaminate food which is placed for display in the cases. To do a thorough job, all shelves and shelf supports must be completely removed from the case for cleaning purposes.
Heretofore, display cases have been made with pilasters or slotted brackets secured to the sidewalls of the case. Shelf brackets with hooks extended into the slots of the pilasters and supported the shelves. Lights were fixed on the front shelf brackets and were connected through metal conduit to a connector box. Thus, the pilasters and the front shelf brackets were essentially fixed within the case and could not as a practical matter be removed for cleaning of the case. The pilasters or slotted brackets cannot easily be cleaned and provide an obstruction for removing the shelves from the case. Dirt thus could accumulate within the slotted hollow brackets.